It was meant to be
by MemoryMaster
Summary: Yuki Cross, Daughter of Chairman cross was given to him when she was just 8. Now two years has pasted. But Zero still won't accept Kaname always being with Yuki. But what happens when Yuki grows older and starts spending time with her childhood teacher Aidou? Will Aidou really fall for a human girl? Will Zero protect Yuki from Aidou or Kaname? Or will Zero keep Yuki to himself?


**Hey There! This is a new story I wrote! I stopped writing my other story " I'm Here for You." its a AOT fanfic, to start writing a Vampire Knight one! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Aidou and Yuki.<p>

" Yuki!Zero!" Chairman Cross shouted up the stairs " Put away your games and come down for dinner!" Yuki, Zero, and the Chairman lived in a very nice home, well of course in the academy!

" Coming dad!" Yuki shouted back putting away the cards and board games she put out. " I wonder what were having today Zero." Yuki said to Zero but he wasn't paying any attention, he looked out the window and sensed the presents of a vampire. " HELLO!?" Yuki tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and nodded. Yuki ran down the stairs while Zero slowly walked.

" Ah, your finally down. I made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner." Chairman Cross smiled, the dinner table had four seats Yuki sat across Zero and Cross sat beside Zero and Yuki. Only 10 minutes in and Zero feels unstable, he senses the presents of a vampire again. " Kiriyu? Is something wrong?" Cross asks " Yes..a vampire is in here." Zero says slowly walking to the kitchen entrance, suddenly a tall male walks in dressed in a black jacket.

" Kaname-sama!" Yuki gets off her seat and runs towards Kaname giving him a hug, he stumbles back a bit. " Hello Yuki." He smiled, then his eyes shot a Zero startling him. " Good evening to you too, Kiriyu." Kaname was calm, knowing that Zero is a vampire he tried not to piss him off. In case of anything happening to his dear Yuki. Zero glared at the male now hugging Yuki back " Chairman cross, I'm excusing from dinner." Zero says shoving Kaname out of his way. " Kaname-Sama? I'll go get Zero, you wait here." Yuki releases kaname from her grasp and runs off into Zero's room.

( Back With Kaname and Cross )

" How is Yuki doing? Does she not know anything about her past?" Kaname asks Cross pulling out a chair to sit down. " No, she doesn't know about anything that happened..."

* * *

><p>* FLASH BACK *<p>

" Juri! The hunters are here! Quickly get Yuki!" Haruka slams the door opened with his hand over his shoulders, a bullet went through. " Haruka!" Juri runs to hold him up " I'll be fine, take Kaname and Yuki, get out of here Juri. I'll take of things, just get them safe." Haruka said spitting out blood. Tears fell down his wife's cheeks. " THERE THEY ARE!" The voice of the hunters, pointed the gun for Juri back. Haruka quickly pushed her away making her hit her head against the wall " Mama!" Yuki crawled over to her beloved mother. The hunter raised his gun towards Haruka and fired " HARUKA!" Juri shouted more tears formed in her eyes " Papa!" Yuki now crawled over to her fathers body that slumped to the ground, which the white dress shirt he whore was now covered in his blood, he coughed out a lot of blood. gripping his chest he spoke in a soft voice " Yu..ki...live..without...our..care..." Another bullet shot at his chest again. " Papa!" Yuki hugged her father, Juri couldn't believe her eyes. Her husband..murdered in front of their little girl and herself.

Haruka closed his eyes, for he knew what was to come next " I..love..you..both..and Kaname.." his head tilted to the side, telling hes dead. Juri ran over to her dead husband hugging him for the last time. His body, lying in a pool of blood glowed. Few seconds later Haruka shattered into pieces, "Papa..no.." Yuki sobbed, her peripheral vision saw a foot beside her " Hello little vampire." a mans voice, she looks up but to only feel a hand at her neck. The hunter held her up by the neck and tossed her against the wall, her tiny body smacked fell to the ground crying in pain. The hunter laughed, he looked at Juri who stood up and raised her head. Her eyes were blood red, she was furious " You killed my husband, and now you hurt my daughter!? HOW DARE YOU!" she flew her arm up and clutched her her hand into a fist. From it came a air like move shot through the hunters heart and threw him down the hall. Juri's eyes went back to normal, she gently picked her daughter up from the ground. Hearing more hunters run towards the room, they weren't safe.

" Yuki, come on. We must keep running!" Juri shook her daughter trying her best to snap her out of it. Just in time young Kaname runs into the room " Juri! What happened here!?" He checks on Yuki to see if she is okay. " Haruka...was killed..by those hunters." She closes her eyes and sobbed " Juri, take Yuki and yourself somewhere save. I'm going to show those bastards to not mess with my family." his words rung in Yuki's head she stared at her mother with sadness, she snapped out of the fact that her father just died. " Kaname-Sama, be save." Yuki spoke, Kaname nod his head and kissed his dear Yuki on the forehead " Now go. You'll smell quite some blood." Juri and Yuki ran down the hall to a save place.

" Yuki..I'm doing this for you. You'll become human..and live a normal life. I will take my life to protect you. Remember that. You'll always be our precious daughter..." from Juri's head, blood split. She was drenched in her own blood. " Mama..?" Yuki eyes were wide open, experiencing the fear of both her parents dying before her eyes. Yuki's mother hugged her tightly " Don't hate me.." Juri spoke.

* FLASHBACK OVER *

* * *

><p>Cross closed his eyes and sighed " Still what a terrible death for both of them.." Just as Kaname was going to speak about Juri and Haruka, Yuki walks into the room holding her hand clenching it. " Terrible death for who dad?" Yuki says wincing at the pain, her hand was bleeding. A lot. " Yuki, we were just talking about the frog we-" Cross stopped himself from talking and stared at Yuki's hand, Kaname stood up and walked towards her " Yuki! What happened?" Cross said with concern, Kaname hugged her tightly. She started to cry, " I tried to apologize to Zero about Kaname-Sama coming over. But he shouted at me and smashed his mirror. A piece stabbed me then he was fumbling with his words and I slowly walked out the door to only to see him with a sad look...I feel awful that I didn't tell him Kaname-Sama was coming over.." She cried but only clutching her hand harder making more blood come out of her hand. " Chairman Cross." Kaname stared coldly " I know what I have to do." He pushes his glasses and walks up the stairs to Zero's room.<p>

" Yuki, let me see the wound." kaname takes her hand. She was shaking in fear, Kaname holds her hand above his lips and kissing her wound. Like magic, the bleeding stop and the cut healed just from one kiss of the pureblood. " Eh?" Yuki says looking at her hand curiously " How did you do that?" She asks look into his red eyes, he smiles and hugs her tightly.

* * *

><p>* Knock Knock * " Kiriyu-Kun." Cross says knocking the door, the door was already opened. He walked into only notice Zero sitting on the pieces of the shattered mirror, " What happened in here? Do you know that Yuki's bleeding right now? Well probably healed already by Kaname." the Chairman says sitting on Zero's bed " Yeah I figure she was bleeding, I-" Zero stopped himself and turned around, think what cross said ' Healed already by Kaname.' " YOU LEFT HER WITH THE BLOODSUCKER!?" Zero shouts at Cross, Zeros tempter was rising. He could never stand vampires, although he is one. After his family was murder by a vampire, he hated them more ever since. " Kiriyu-Kun calm down, Kaname would never hurt her." Cross says now walking to Zero's door " You should apologize to Yuki, shes downstairs." He leaves his room, and there Zero sat in silence " All my fault again..isn't it?" the silver hair boy stands up and walks downstairs to find Yuki's hand actually healed " Yu..ki?" Zero says walking closer, but not to close. " Ah, hello Zero. If you here to apologize, I accept it!" Yuki smiles and runs to hug him " I'll be off now, Cross. Yuki's lessons starts tomorrow." Kaname says he says his goodbyes and leaves the household of the Chairman.<p>

" Yuki, you heard what Kaname said! Your lessons with Aidou starts tomorrow! Get a goodnight sleep." Cross kisses his adopted daughter goodnight and send her off to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yuki and Zero woke up early to go for a morning walk, " Come on Zero chase me!" Yuki says running she looks back to stare at Zero, suddenly she bumps into somebody. She falls down on her butt and winces in pain, Zero gasps and runs over " Sorry! I wasn't looking." Yuki looks up and makes eye contact with a blonde hair boy with beautiful turquoise eyes " Here let me help you up." Aidou says, he isn't much older than Yuki maybe 2 years. Zero sensed that he was a vampire and smacked away Aidou's helping hand " Don't touch her." Zero says glaring at Aidou, Yuki helps herself up and apologizes again to Aidou. " Ah, you must be Yuki Cross, my student. Am I right?" He says staring into Yuki's eyes " Yes.." Yuki says blushing and gripping on to Zero's arm.<p>

" My class with you will start soon, come with me first so I get to know you better." Aidou says smirking, Yuki nods her head and releases her grip on Zero's arm. " Yuki wait." Zero says reaching for her wrist " And you must be Kiriyu-Kun, don't worry. I won't bite her." Yuki continues to follow Aidou into dorms where there was a room with desk for the night class to study. Zero didn't trust Aidou, so he followed them.

Aidou closes the door behind Yuki, knowing that Zero was following. Zero stood outside the door listening to their conversation " So Yuki, how old are you?" Aidou ask taking a seat beside Yuki " I'm 10.." She says shyly looking down at the ground " Well the, I'm not that much older than you. I'm 13" Aidou says pushing Yuki's chin up to scan her face.

* * *

><p>After Yuki's class, Aidou invited her to have ice cream with him in the town. " Wow! I've never been here without my dad before!" Yuki says looking at all directions around her. " Yeah, this is my first time too." Aidou says leading the way to the famous ice cream store the town has. Once the reached the place Aidou opened the door to smell the delicious scent of the ice creams mixed together " So Yuki-chan what would you like?" he asks looking at her. She was really happy, Aidou could tell from the eyes beaming at the varieties of flavors. " I want a double chocolate chip ice cream with mint chocolate chip on the top!" Yuki says putting her face against the glass. Aidou rings the bell at the front and came a lady dressed in a ice cream apron, " Hello! Welcome! How may I help you fellow young children!" She asks ready to put in the order " Could I get a double chocolate chip ice cream with mint chocolate chip on top. And a strawberry ice cream please?" Aidou says handing her the money " Sure thing! Just wait a few minutes and your ice cream will be right here!" after putting in the order she hands back Aidou the change. The sit at the nearest table closest to them, once there number was called Yuki ate very quickly.<p>

" So, how long have you been with Kiriyu?" Aidou asks slowly eating his ice cream " Hm, I never thought about that. Maybe 2 years after Kaname-sama found me!" She smiles and continues eating. ' They must be close then.' Aidou thought to himself, he looked up and suddenly Yuki wasn't sitting there anymore " Huh!?" He saw the entrance door close " You've got to be kidding me!" Aidou jumps offs his seat to chase Yuki. He looked to the left and saw her laughing a running.

" Yuki!" Aidou says chasing after her " Chase me Aidou-Senpai!" Yuki laughs turning left on the street, Aidou ran as fast as he could but then stop by a passing truck. Loosing sight of Yuki ' Aw man, Kaname is really gonna kill me now!' He thought to himself again as he waiting for the truck to pass by. Once it finished he ran to the last place he saw Yuki. " Yuki-chan! Come out this isn't funny!"

* With Yuki *

She ran and ran until she got to a dead end " Oh well maybe I'll just go back the other way." She turned around and was startled by a man in a brown coat. The man bared his fangs at her. A level E. Her heart now pounding, her legs feeling weak. She tried to scream but she couldn't, her brain couldn't function whats going on. " Are you lost little girl?" The vampire asks. She quietly answered. " N..no.." She backed up until her back hit the wall. " Hehe..you smell delicious..." The vampire said walking closer and closer to her. " Mind if I have a little BITE!" The level E pounced at her, not knowing what she was doing Yuki jumped to the right making the vampire slam his body against the wall, " YOU LITTLE!" the vampire stood up and shook his head, Yuki ran trying her best not to focus on the vampire. She couldn't run far because before she knew it the vampire grabbed her by the ankle tripping her. Yuki scraps her knee hard on the cement floor, " Ah!" She yelps in pain, he tosses her aside forcing her weight into the brick wall. Her vision went blurry the last thing she saw was the vampire getting closer to her.

* With Aidou *

He searched everywhere for him asking people if they saw a little girl running around, they all said no. He was about to give up until he smelled blood. " Hm? Blood? Why would there be..oh no.." The scent was familiar, it had to be Yuki's. He ran to the direction of the scent, once he got close enough. He saw a vampire right about to bit Yuki. In shock he shouted " HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Aidou says before the level E could notice a line of ice covered his body, then shattered. Panting Aidou runs to Yuki holding her in his arms " Hey you! Are you alright!" Aidou says shaking her, no response ' She must have hit her head or something.' Aidou thought to looks down at her wound and his senses were filled with the smell of blood. His eyes grew red. Knowing that he shouldn't bite her, he stopped. Aidou carried her all the way back to Cross Academy.

* * *

><p>Aidou barges through the chairman's doors and shouts " NURSE! CHAIRMAN YUKI NEEDS A NURSE!" he pants, trying to catch his breath " Aidou!" the Chairman says noticing Yuki's head dangling off the side of his arm " What happened." The chairman says sternly, " I'll tell you later! Get Yuki a nurse!" Aidou says clutching Yuki close to him, " Right of course!" He quickly leads Aidou to the infirmaries and gently puts Yuki on the bed. Leaving her with the nurse. " Aidou, tell me everything that happened." Cross says sitting down at the waiting room with Aidou sitting on the other side.<p>

After explaining everything to the Chairman, Aidou suddenly bursts out " I'm so sorry! It was all my fault! I let her get out of my sight!" he was really worried about Yuki " Aidou, its not your fault. It's just Yuki's personality. She likes to have fun, and so she thought you would chase her around the town. She doesn't know anything about the level E. She only knows that the night class are vampires." Chairman Cross fixes his glasses. It was just in time for the nurse to finish treating Yuki's wound. " Chairman Cross, Yuki is awake now. Would you like to see her?" The nurse ask " No, I think Aidou would like to see her." Cross points to the room Yuki was in, Aidou nods and walks in the room.

" Yuki? Are you awake?" Aidou says sitting on her bed " Aidou-senpai? What are you doing here?" Yuki says sitting up from her bed. She reaches for a glass of water and drinks " I was worried about you.." He says blushing, and looking the other trying to avoid Yuki seeing. " Me? Oh thank you Aidou-Senpai!" Yuki smiles and laughs " I'm so stupid for thinking I could out run a person that taller than me!" Aidou looks at her like she hit her head to hard for something, until he remembered that she doesn't know a thing about Level E. So he continued to play along " Yeah I know right!" Aidou says playing along " But I wonder why he bared his teeth at me then said I smelled delicious..." Yuki stares into Aidou's eyes for a answer " You know creepy people." Aidou says rubbing his neck. " Anyways you should go back to bed." Aidou says fluffing her hair.

Aidou got up from her bed a proceeded to the door " Wait." Yuki says grabbing his wrist " Yeah?" Aidou turns around to meet her beautiful eyes. " Bend down beside my bed, close to me." Yuki demands, Aidou listens and bends down close to her bed. Then suddenly Aidou felt a kiss on his cheek, instantly he felt his cheeks grow hot. " Thank you for saving me." Yuki says closing her eyes to rest. Aidou smiles and leaves the room.

" Anything for you." Aidou whispers.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my goodness finally! Sorry if its so boring and the flashback part was mostly like the actually anime. Next chapter will be when Aidou and Yuki are a lot older! And also sorry for the short chapter! See you guys next Chapter! I'm sure it will be upload a few days from now, please don't kill me if it doesn't upload by then! Sorry for any grammar mistakes! Please tell me if you liked it or not! Put some ideas down for me! Help me make this story to your liking! Bye my fellow Memories!<strong>

**~ MemoryMaster**


End file.
